nuestro amor entre tu y yo
by edpol
Summary: es un simple fanfic de shadamy espero losguste
1. Chapter 1

Siento lo que te hice

**Notas: **los personajes no son míos son de sega

Todo esto ocurre 3 meses después de que black doom sea derrotado por Shadow " ya se acabo porfin tendre paz,pero y ahora? Que tengo que hacer?" shadow solo tenia dos opciones o criogenizarse durante toda la eternidad o morir y acabar con todo. Asi que shadow subió a lo mas alto de station squere dispuesto a lanzars al vacio" ya no queda esperanza" dijo casi moviendo el pie derecho "espera"de repente oyo una voz femenina llamarlo al darse la vuelta vio a amy rose con lagrimas en los ojos "rose? Que te pasa?" dijo el sin mirar atrás " shadow se que te pasa , se que as sufrido , pero esta no es la solución "después de eso amy rompió a llorar " se quelo sabes , pero no lo entiendes no lo has sentido , solo déjame morir " dijo eso ultimo en un susurro moviendo el pie de nuevo e impulsándose un poco hacia delante , en ese momento de desesperación shadow sintió un brazo coger el suyo , miro hacia atrás y vio vio a amy " que-que haces " "shadow tu dices que no lo he sentido pero he sentido el mismo dolor que tu sentiste al perder a maria " shadow se giro a elle y dijo "de que modo?" a amy solo se le vino a la mente una imagen .

_Flasback_

_Amy solo iba a comprar cuando cream y chesse llegaron corriendo y gritando el nombre de la misma " amy , amy "" hola cream que haces hacia un eternidad que no te veía" cream venia jadeando y dijo agotada " amy lo que yo haga no importa ahora mira esto "_

_Fin del flasback_

Amy le conto a shadow lo ocurrido y le enseño unas fotos de sonic con sally acorn en la playa " entiendo es algo parecido pero eso no explica el porque me detienes " " shadow los dos hemos sufrido a lo largo de nuestra vida y nos necesitamos el uno al otro para encontrar esa felicidad tan deseada " shadow se quedo pasmado oyendo lo que amy decía el solo la abrazo con delicadeza y dijo " amy lo siento , siento no haver estado ha hi antes ya sabes cuando me necesitabas" amy correspondió al abrazo y los dos se fueron a la casa de shadow donde amy comenzaría su nueva vida.

La noche fue normal (mal pensados :/ ) shadow se despertaba bajo las escaleras y vio amy preparar el desayuno "ho? Ha hola shadow buenos días "bu-buenos días"shadow no pudo evitar ruborizarse ver a amy con ese delantal y ese vestido rojo , con esas curvas bueno mejor paro que aun se van a poner algunos de ustedes , shadow siguió bajando las escaleras y desayuno un poco de tortilla a la francesa con amy después se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron callados shadow para romper el hielo dijo " y bueno cuando cumples años?" " porque lo preguntas" por saberlo" "dentro de cuatro días" "y … quieres algo en especial?" "bueno hay una cosa que bueno" " es difícil de conseguir?" " no no es muy sencillo de hacer ups" shadow se sonrojo muchísimo " lo siento" dijo amy " después de esto no se que pensaras de mi" dijo amy mirando al suelo , shadow cogió a amy con suavidad por la barbilla y le dijo entre romántico y psicópata "solo te digo que te daré asta hacerte sangrar" dijo shadow sonriendo psicóticamente , amy se sonrojo asta un punto que las puas de shadow eran de un rojo poco intenso comparado con las mejillas de amy " shadow so animal " dijo ella gritándole "je je solo era una broma de mal gusto " .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Notas: siento haber tardado con la historia pero aquí el capi 2.**

Después de la conversación shadow propuso hacerle una fiesta a amy ella acepto pero que no hiciera ninguna estupidez "como que una estupidez?" "me refiero a que no digas nada que que pueda delatar nuestra relación" shadow puso una mueca de extrañación"porque no?" "bueno, porque me da vergüenza" shadow acepto con la cabeza .

3 dias después shadow a invito a todos los amigos de amy para que fuesen a su fiesta y mientras lo hacia iba diciendo a la gente que amy le había sobornado para que lo hiciese , cuando shadow llego a casa encontró a amy preparándolo todo y dijo "ha hola shadow ya lo has hecho?" "si" dijo vagamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá "shadow el erizo lavantate del sofá ahora mismo tenemos cosa que prepar" shadow se levanto del sofá y ayudo a amy a hacer la tarta a poner los adornos y muchas cosas mas, ala terminar shadow porfin podía sentarse y descansar amy hizo lo mismo y shadow le dijo en un momento "y como lo haremos" "el que?" " ya sabes" dijo shadow con voz de pillín "pues que te parece si esperamosa que termine la fiesta?" shadow puso su mano sobre una de las piernas de amy "y si no esperamos mas?" shadow se abalanzo un poco sobre amy, empezó a besarla de forma suave con lo que sus lenguas empezaron a jugar la una con la otra el sabor era indescriptible, shadow bajo un poco la cabeza y beso levemente el cuello de ella haciendo que gimiera un poco y de repente sin previo aviso sonó el timbre shadow y amy se asustaron un segundo se miraron a los ojos y el dijo "ve arriba enseguida voy" amy subió rápidamente las escaleras y candoabrio la puerta shadow vio a tails de pie fretea la puerta " tails pasa ccomo estas" tails era una de las pocas personas con las que shadow tenia confianza "bien es que tengo algo que preguntarte" "pu suéltalo" dijo recuperando su rostro inexpresivo del cual estamos todos acostumbrados "tu alguna vez as estado enamorado de alguien?" "a que viene esa pregunta?" "esque,no te rias he, ay un chico que me gusta" "y que ay de malo en ser gay? Y porque melo preguntas a mi?" "esque el chico que me gusta es espio pero no se como decírselo, y ahí entras tu tienes que entregarle esta carta antes de cumpleaños de amy" shadow suspiro pero acepto tails se fue y shadow subió a su habitación a buscar a amy_ (TOC TOC)_llamo a la puerta "amy estas ahí dentro" entro y no vio a amy miro en todas direcciones y miro al baño el se dirigió al pomo de la puerta ,la abrió_ y_ vio a amy completamente desnuda dándose una ducha a shadow le sangro la nariz pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que shadow cerró la puerta tan deprisa como un rayo "shadow puedes" entrar dijo amy desde el otro lado de la puerta con una voz seductora, shadow entro avergonzado y se sentó en el piso de espaldas a amy "puedes entrar no pasa nada" shadow muy poco a poco se iba quitando el pantalón pero no se daba la vuelta entonces amy abrazo a shadow por la espalda y le empezó a acariciar su miembro "te apetece que me seque y vallamos a tu cama" "mi no, nuestra cama" shadow salió del baño cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana cerro las persianas y se sentó en la cama a esperar a su amante(20 minutos después ) se empezó a abrir la puerta ,salió amy con un vestido de playboy de gatita "jo-joder amy es-estas fabulosa" "lo compre exclusivamente para ti ,te gusta?" "no me gusta ,me encanta" entonces amy se puso encima de shadow con lo que el se empezó a quitar el pantalón, al quitarse amy le cogió su miembro y se lo coloco dentro de su parte shadow se quedo atontado por los movimientos de ella en un momento el estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella pero después se cayó sobre la cama junto con ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba el miembro no salió nada algo que amy observo lo cogió con delicadeza y lo puso dentro de su boca ,empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras se la masturbaba en ese instante shadow cogió por debajo a amy y la puso encima de el como un 69 y comenzó a lamer despacio y poco a poco fue mas deprisa asta que amy solto un poco de liquido en su pecho que seguido cayo en el colchón entonces al igual que ella solto su liquido retenido lo que el lo soltó en gran cantidad ella se esforzó en retenerlo pero le salía un poco por los lados entonces ela lo único que hizo fue tragar y acostarse al lado de shadow "que te a parecido" "el sabor es extraño pero me gusta" shadow se fijo en que a amy le quedaba ina gota en su mejilla ,la cogí con el pulgar y la lamio "hombre ,el sabor es indefinible pero puede pasar"ntonces amy dejo escapar una risilla ,se besaron de nuevo y cuando miraron la vieron que eran las 12:44 de la noche se vistieron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**NOTAS DE AVISO:ME VOLL DE VIAJE ASÍ QUE NO ESCRIIRE EN UN TIEMPO PERO PACIENCIA DEJE REWIUS PORFA.**


End file.
